


Codex Entry: Letters From Ameranthine

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Letters, Post-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: He doesn't know how her letters always reach him, but they do.





	1. Letter One

Anders,

~~I miss you, come home please.~~

 

I hope you are doing well, wherever you are now. I almost envy you, do you believe that? I'd trade the life of an Arlessa for that of an apostate on the run.

 

Things have gotten better here, in Amaranthine because there aren't many Darkspawn anymore, and in Ferelden for mages in general. Alistair's doing, of course. It might be because I spoke up about it, about you last time we spoke.

 

If he's trying to earn my approval again, it isn't working. I don't need to be his pretty Elven pet at his side. But, I mean I can't exactly blame him. It isn't his fault he was raised by the Chantry.

 

Nathaniel is an uncle now, can you believe that? I know you won't believe me, but he fits the role perfectly. And him and Sigrun... I don't know, it's almost a shame they're both Wardens themselves. I've put too much thought into that lately. I wanted to be a mother, back in the Alienage.

Now I'm not too sure.

 

~~Maker, I don't know about any of it, anymore.~~

 

Please, stay safe. As safe as a foolish man on the run can. Reply and come visit, perhaps?

 

Always yours, Commander of the Grey (Karliah Tabris)

 

 

\--Found in a chest in the Darktown Clinic


	2. Letter Two

Anders,

 

I don't want to remain Arlessa any longer. Every single day there are more and more disputes over the silliest of things! Land, livestock, the list goes on and on! What next?! Oh, and there is more than that. They want me to marry, to secure an alliance! Marry whom? Bann Teagan of Redcliffe. 

 

~~I ache for you.~~

 

Now it isn't that I despise the man by any means. But somebody else has occupied each one of my waking thoughts for the last...what, how long has it been? Two years or something. (Even if he is a prat who never replies to my quite heartfelt letters.) I doubt the Landsmeet or the Bannorn would care. 

 

Some days I think I can already hear the calling, feel it almost. Do you hear it too? Or perhaps that is a silly feeling on my part because I feel mistreated. No one else can hear it.

 

And I'm almost certain you'll be wondering about your damned cat. Pounce seems proud to be the absolute bane of my existence here at the Keep, and I tell everyone that he learned from the best. I still don't understand why you left him here, with me. He meows in your old room every night. He still does! Two years, Andrastes breeches. I had to change rooms so he wouldn't bother anyone!

 

It's odd, sleeping in there without you. Why won't you ever write back? I must have written to you a dozen times, and my contacts say every letter reaches you. Come back to Ferelden, its safe here.

 

 

Always yours, 

Commander of the Grey (Karliah Tabris)

 

 

\--Found in the Deep Roads, Somewhere.


	3. Letter Three

Anders,

 

I heard about Kirkwall. And the mage who blew up the Chantry there. Oh, what did the man who came to me say? The mage was tall, had strawberry blonde hair, absurdly feathery robes, bright blue, almost glowing eyes and skin..

 

~~Maker strike me down if I don't come marching out there and finish it myself-~~

 

Bright blue? Now that threw me off. Don't you have brown eyes? But I was still so sure. What better way to get your point across? And then he said something else,  was almost as if the man had been possessed.

 

It was a bit of a stretch, of course but I asked Aura what color Kristoff's eyes had been. She said green, so that didn't really get me anywhere. But wouldn't blowing up the Chantry be doing the mages a favor? A Justice, you might even be able to say.

 

I don't even need confirmation from you. You wouldn't tell me even if I did ask, isn't that right? I had thought that-

 

~~I love you, and your stupid need to prove yourself. I had thought perhaps the feeling was mutual.~~

 

I had thought you were smarter. Now you're really going to be on the run.  

 

I left the Arling to Nathaniel. It's really his, after all. Birthright and all that. I'm leaving tommorow to work on finding a cure to the Calling.

 

The Calling will come for you, if it can with the spirit inside you. It will even come for me. Maybe we'll meet in the Deep Roads, and I can both be by your side again and berate you for every foolish thing you've managed in a matter of years. 

 

I hope you know what you're doing. I really do,

 

Karliah (Simply Karliah, now.)

 

 

\--Found on the floor of a ship headed for Rivain


	4. To Karliah

_One letter, unsent. Folded carefully in a box, the corners appear to have been chewed by a cat, and several water marks stain the page._

 

Love,

How foolish have I been, not only for everything I've done but for leaving? Freedom, which is what I wanted, (or at least what I thought I wanted) is not easy to find in Kirkwall. Not anymore. Not for me.

If you were here you'd probably say I was being dramatic. Perhaps you would be right. Karl is gone, Hawke is gone, (there is so much you have missed, and I would like to tell you of it all,) and everything has crumbled.

Do I deserve it? There was a time that I was not kind to you, or the Wardens. I was stupid in joining with Justice. I am him now, and he is me. So much has changed. I miss you every day, and if I felt as if I could have responded to anything you had sent me, I would have.

It tears me apart, what I've done, but you were correct in your assumptions. And I am certain that I have not suffered enough, or I would join you in Amaranthine. (Well, if you'd have me there. I have given you no reason to continue to trust in me). 

I love you, and though I know you have a hard time saying it yourself after everything you have been through, I trust that at one time you felt the same. I love you, and would like to ask you to not wait for me in the Deep Roads.

And I know it was always your intention to cure the Taint. Every step drove you closer to doing so, and if you can prevent the Calling, (which I have no doubt in your abilties) then I ask you to not wait for me in Amaranthine, either.

 

I shall never forget the things you have done for me, dearest. (Justice sends his regards, as well. I believe he misses you more than he lets me know.)

 

Anders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also at goodmorningaperture.tumblr.com


End file.
